Love At First Sight
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Winry Rockbell is in her Junior year in High-School. She's always been looking for that 'Knight in Shining Armor' but hasn't found him. So what happens when she runs into the new student Edward Elric? Literally. AU. EdxWin AlxMei Implied RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

_Another new FMA story. A lot of FMA stories have been popping up in my head lately. Then I just have to write them or they'll bother me forever. _

_Automail and Alchemy are none existant in this story...sorry. This story is supposed to take place in more today's time period. Therefore none of that exist...even though I totally wish it did. All of my characters seem kind of OOC to me...I hope they aren't too much. But the characters in this story are the way they are in Brotherhood (cause I'm completely obsessed with Brotherhood). Therefore there is Mei, and Rose pale with red bangs. I'm thinking that our older adult characters, (Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, ect.) are going to be Seniors... I haven't really gotten to that. But sure don't want them being teachers. **THEY'D CORRUPT THESE POOR KIDS**! But anyway... I'll just see where this story takes me. :D _

_(My other story Energy Alchemist will be updated soon. Sorry it's taking so long!) _

* * *

><p>Winry Rockbell: Junior. A+ Student, blonde hair, creamy skin, beautiful smile, gorgeous sky blue eyes. All the boys loved her, but there was no way in hell Winry was interested in <em>those<em> perverts. She wished, someday, that the right guy would come along. This will probably happen after she graduates; there was certainly _no_ boy in her school she'd fall for anytime soon. She was starting to think the best thing to do would be to give up on her nonexistent love life. Whatever, someday, that knight in shining armor would show.

"Winry!" A voice called from behind her.

Winry turned from her locker to see Mei Chang standing behind her, "Oh Mei, I didn't even notice you."

"I figured, sense you were staring aimlessly into your locker." Mei retorted.

Mei was two years younger than Winry, but they were still best friends, no matter what their age. They had met when they were younger, when Mei's family transferred to Central. Winry was only in Central for school, right after she and her grandmother planned to move back to Resembool. Her grandmother was a mechanic, such as cars and everything. Winry had the same interest, so she'd just go work for her grandmother and eventually take over.

"Winry…hello?"

"Huh?" Winry turned to Mei once again.

"You were doing it again. The locker thing."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I've…just been thinking lately. I'm graduating next year, and you know…I'm looking for that guy that I'll never find. Mei, I'm sorry, but you know I'm going back to Resembool after I graduate, right?" Winry explained.

Mei gazed at the floor and shuffled her feet, "Yeah…I know."

Suddenly, a familiar face ran up behind Mei, hugging her from behind, "Why so downcast? Come on! Cheer up you two! It's Thursday, and there are new students going to be in our grade tomorrow! Both guys!"

"Rose… you mean you and Winry's grade! Not mine!" Mei growled back disconnecting herself from the red and black haired girl.

"Oh come on! One's a Sophomore! Only one year older than you. Who knows…" Rose began as she elbowed Mei, "He could be cute."

Mei's face flushed as she slapped Rose's arm away, "S-Shut up, Rose! If anyone should be interested it should be Winry! She's the one looking for a boyfriend, not me!"

Rose had a smirk plastered to her face as she turned to Winry, "Oh…that's right. One's in our grade, Winry, he could be that _one_ you want."

Winry scoffed and crossed her arms, "As if, I doubt he'll be any less obnoxious as any other guy at this school. Same goes for his, I think, brother."

"You won't know until you meet him, Winry." Rose teased.

"Fine, if it'll make you feel better, I'll talk to him tomorrow, only to be nice. I'm not trying to hook up with him or anything, alright? For all we know he could be a total dork, and ugly as hell."

"Winry…aren't you the one who said not to judge by appearances?" Mei asked timidly.

Winry slammed her locker door shut, "Maybe so…but honestly, I want someone who is sweet, cute, smart, and…overall just a kind soul, you know? I don't mean to sound stuck up…but I just want his face to match the inside…do you get that?"

"I know what you're talking about Winry…but I just want the face, I could careless about his brain. That's only because of how much I've wanted a boyfriend lately." Rose mused.

"You're really shameless." Winry grumbled as she began to walk down the hallway and the other two followed.

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"I dunno…I think so."

Rose scoffed and pushed her lightly on the arm, "Yeah right, Rockbell. I can't wait to see this boy tomorrow. It'll be interesting."

"Whatever. Well this where I take my leave…" Winry said as they arrived at the end of the school gates. Winry went the opposite of Rose and Mei, therefore they had to separate. She waved goodbye to her friends and began to travel toward her home she and her grandmother were currently occupying.

* * *

><p>"Rose…enough about the new guy, I'll find him when I find him." Winry murmured, unsure if she still wanted to do this.<p>

"Winry, come on, you _have_ to find him before classes start!" Rose insisted.

"If I do I do! If I don't I just don't! I'll find him sometime today alright?"

"But Winry, we want to see him too." Mei added.

"Oh no, Mei, not you too! Has Rose corrupted you…?" Winry asked.

"No, not really, I just want to see if he's your 'knight in shining armor' guy."

"You two are pretty damn nosey…"

Suddenly, the bell rang making an unsuspecting Mei jump.

Winry smirked and began to walk down a different hallway staring back at her friends, "Well this is where I go to class and avoid the boy now…"

"Winry-wait look out-!" Rose called.

"Huh-oof!" Winry suddenly had fallen to the floor, "Ow…" She groaned.

"Oh, are you alright?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, that was my fault for not looking, I'm sor-" She opened her eyes to see the boy across from her on the floor. He must've been thrown back from the impact as well, "ry…"

Winry gawked at him in awe, he was the most handsome boy she'd ever seen. His hair was golden-blonde, almost matching his bright golden eyes. She continued to stare, never had she seen such an eye-color. What Winry hadn't noticed, was that this new guy was staring at her, having similar thoughts. She was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

A pale blush brushed on his cheeks, "Oh no, it's alright," He reached to his side grabbing Winry's lost Calculus book she had dropped. He held it up to her, "Um, here's your book."

"O-Oh…thank you." Winry replied, taking the book from his hand.

The boy stood and held out his hand. She took it gratefully as he helped her up and released her hand, "I'm really sorry about that. You're new here, right? A blonde girl bumping you to the ground probably wasn't the best first impression, was it?" Winry said shyly.

He chuckled, "Actually, I'm surprised I didn't run into somebody sooner. I've been kind of nervous and unfocused…so…"

"Oh! Where are my manners, heh, I'm Winry Rockbell." She said holding her hand out to the new boy.

"Edward Elric." He replied taking her hand and shaking it before releasing it again.

"Edward…I've always liked that name…" Winry mused.

"Well, I think Winry's a really pretty name… but hey, if you want you can call me Ed, by the way."

Winry felt her cheeks heating up, "Well thank you, _Ed._ Unfortunately, I have to get to class now."

"Is…Is Calculus your first class?" Edward asked.

Winry nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Well…that's mine too…could you show me where it is?"

"Oh, of course! I'd love too!" Winry replied cheerily.

"Thank you…"

"Come on, we're going to be late!" She said as she began to run down the hallway with Edward in suit behind her.

Now that she'd met him…she regretted comparing him to the other boys at her school.

* * *

><p>"Class, I'd like you to welcome Edward Elric to your Junior class." The teacher informed the students.<p>

Edward felt extremely awkward standing in front of the class and everyone staring at him. He wasn't used to being center of the class or anything.

"Edward, it seems we have a free seat over by Miss Rockbell, would you like to sit there?"

Edward silently thanked the universe for the only free seat being by this Winry he had just met, "Oh, yes ma'am, there is fine."

"Good, that means I won't have to completely re-do the seating chart. I don't think Miss Rockbell bites."

"I dunno, I might." Winry teased as she snarled.

Edward smiled lightly as he made his way to the desk beside Winry, "You're not going to actually bite me, are you?" He asked as he sat down.

Winry tapped her chin, "Hmmm… I dunno, it depends on what you do. Like if you decide to cheat off me or something I might bite you."

"I'm a straight A student…so I don't think I'll be needing to cheat off you. But maybe I shouldn't have told you that…cause maybe now you'll try to cheat off _me_. Then I'd be forced to bite _you_." Edward retorted with a smirk.

"Well that won't be necessary, I'm a straight A student as well. Sorry to crush your hopes."

"Well damn…" He muttered as Winry could only giggle.

"Okay class, enough chattering. Time to begin." Their teacher announced.

Edward and Winry slowly turned away from each other and began listening. But nothing could stop them from the hidden glances that continued throughout the class period…

* * *

><p><em>High-School EdWin love action? Why of course! I know a lot of people do the 'FMA in High-School' thing. But the scene when Ed and Winry ran into each other popped in my head. At first I thought 'maybe adults on the street?' then I thought of the High-School thing and thought it was way better. I can't wait to see where I take this story. Thank you! :D _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! I finally updated this! :D I'm glad people like it! This is the most reviews I've gotten on one chapter. I hope you all continue to enjoy it. I'll try to make these chapters longer. Sorry they're so short. On Word they look a lot longer. D:_

_I'll try to get this story posted faster! Sorry for it taking so long! _

* * *

><p>"You know…" Edward began as he walked down the hallway next to Winry, "If you call me Ed…then you need a nick-name too."<p>

They arrived at Edward's new locker and he began to fiddle with the lock to open it, "I dunno, Ed, I haven't really ever had a nick-name. I've always just been Win-"

"Winry!" Rose called from behind her as she and Mei ran up.

"Oh, hey you two. Edward, this is Mei Chang and Rose Thomas, they're my best friends."

Edward smiled as he closed his locker, "Nice to meet you both. I'll introduce you to my brother, Alphonse, once I can find him."

"We'd love to meet him!" Rose exclaimed.

"Great! I'm sure he'd love to meet all of you! Hey…wait. That's it! I'll call you 'Win'!"

Winry's cheeks painted light pink, "Oh, sure. I like that."

"Awesome, you're Win now."

"Aw, you two already have pet names for each other and just met," Rose placed her hands over her heart and blinked her eyes sweetly, "It's just so adorable."

Edward glanced at Winry, seeing the pale blush on her cheeks, holding back a blush himself, "Well, everyone calls me 'Ed' and my name's Edward. It's only fair I give her a nick-name too right?"

Rose smirked, "Oh…well I guess so. I thought it was because you liked her. Like it wasn't obvious the way you were staring at each other early when you ran into each other."

Winry clenched her fist, "Well, Rose, I-"

"Brother!"

They turned to see a younger blonde running up to Edward, "Brother, I've been looking all over for you. I was worried you didn't like it here and decided to leave…"

"Huh? Edward? He doesn't seem like the kind to do that…" Winry mused.

"Oh, he has his moments, trust me, Miss-?"

Winry held out her hand, "Winry, Winry Rockbell."

"I'm Alphonse Elric; it's nice to meet you."

Edward scoffed, "Yeah thanks Al, now you've got me taken for some rebel kid."

Winry snorted, "With all A's?"

"Winry, don't make noises like that, it's not lady-like at all." Rose grumbled.

Winry's hands thrust to her hips, "And since when do _I _care about being lady-like?"

"Since you've met such a cute boy right?"

Winry froze, _The nerve! He's standing _right there _and Rose just commented about how she thought she felt about this new boy! Did Rose ever stop to consider that maybe, just maybe she was only being nice to him to be polite!_

Mei, on the other hand, wasn't focused on the entire situation at all; she was focused on this 'Alphonse' boy. If she'd realized sooner she was staring at him, she would've turned away. But unfortunately for her, Alphonse glanced over at her and noticed.

He smiled politely and held out his hand, "I'm Alphonse, what's your name?"

Mei glanced up at him shyly and took his hand, "I-I'm Mei Chang…"

"It's nice to meet you Mei." Al replied with a nod.

"So, Edward," Rose began, "Surely a handsome guy like you has a girlfriend."

The blonde shrugged, "Nope, I've never had a girlfriend."

Her mouth dropped, "Honestly?"

"Yeah," Edward replied with a nod.

"Wow, you must have high standards…"

He shook his head, "Not really, I just don't want, to but it bluntly honest, someone who would be classified as 'snob' or something of the sort. Plus, at my old school, I was classified as a 'nerd' or whatever for being smart. I didn't really care, but the only person to ever talk to me was my brother."

Rose cocked a brow, "Are you serious! You may be smart but you're totally hot."

Ed stared at her, "You're really shameless, aren't you…?"

She glanced at Winry then back to Edward, "Apparently, I've been told."

* * *

><p>"Hey Win!" Ed's voice called from behind her.<p>

She turned on her heal quickly, "Ed?"

"What are you doing?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Winry looked down at the bike she had just gotten out of the bike wrack, "I'm going home? What does it look like?"

"On a bike?"

"Yeah… I always ride my bike… I don't like to drive much…"

Ed scoffed, "You don't like to drive?"

She shook her head, "My parents were killed in a car accident when I was little…"

Edward felt his heart drop, "Oh…I'm sorry…who do you live with?"

"My grandmother. We're staying in Central for right now but when I graduate we're going back to Resembool."

"I've been there before…I never got to really stay there though…"

Winry smiled, "Well maybe someday you can come with me."

He nodded, "I'd like that… Oh! But this bike situation… Why don't I just give you a ride?"

"Oh…really?"

"Yeah! It'll be fine. My brother is probably waiting…so grab your bike and I'll stick it in the back." Ed replied with a grin.

She nodded, "Thank you…"

Edward grabbed her bike and set it in the back of his truck. Winry followed him and then sat in the cramped back seat.

Ed turned, "Sorry…I mean it's a truck…and it doesn't have much space…"

She smiled, "I'm fine."

Alphonse turned as well, "I'll switch with you."

Winry shook her head, "No I couldn't ask you to do that…"

"You sure…?"

"I'm fine! Really!"

The boys sighed, "Alright… So, um, where do you live?" Edward asked.

"I'll tell you when we get closer…"

* * *

><p>She slammed the car door, "Thanks Ed!"<p>

"No problem! If you need us to pick you up or drive you home don't hesitate to ask, alright Win?"

Winry nodded with a smile, "Alright."

She made her way to her house and turned back to watch Edward pull out of her driveway and down the road. She smiled. _Maybe this school year that Prince Charming just showed up…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I know, I know. You all want to shoot me and stab me with sharp objects for not updating this story. I didn't realize how much people liked this story until people started messaging me asking me when I was going to update it. I decided I should stop being a lazy bum and actually update stories. But I've been working on finishing my story Energy Alchemist. I know that's not a very good excuse because I already updated like 6 other stories and not this one. But I have now! I didn't realize I hadn't updated this since June. If I did I might've updated a lot earlier. I know it's still not long and I still haven't been updating quickly. But I'm trying! So please don't kill me. I'm working on updating other stories too. Don't kill me! _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3…<p>

Winry stared out the window, not looking at the driver in the car with her. She might burst into a blush if she did. Why'd it have to be picture day? He was so dressed up and it made him so much cuter. She thought her hurt would burst and it'd cause her cheeks to flood with the red color.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought desperately. _How can I talk to him? _"How…?"

"What was that?"

_Damn it. I said that out loud. _She shifted her head towards him quickly, "Oh nothing. It's fine."

Edward cocked a brow, "You're acting funny Win. Are you sure you're okay?"

Winry felt the blood rising in her face, _Damn hormones. Why does he have to be so hot!_ "I'm fine, really. I was just thinking about something is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" The blonde boy replied with concern.

"No!" Edward flinched. "I-I mean, no, its okay." Winry recovered.

He slowly smirked, "You're a really strange person, has anyone told you that?"

"You. Just now."

"Well good, now you know."

"You know Ed, you're not the most normal person in the world either." Winry retorted.

"Yeah, but I'll admit that."

Winry groaned, "Come backs never work with you!"

He grinned, "You haven't figured that out yet?"

They were pulling into the school parking lot now, "Oh whatever. You look all fancy in your clothes for picture day, by the way."

"Says the one who wouldn't be caught dead in a dress yet you're wearing one."

"Oh shut up." She growled. "I can't walk in these stupid heals."

Edward got out and slammed the door closed, "Did you not bring clothes to change into?"

"I did…" Winry replied closing the car door and beginning to hobble toward her friend.

"Then you won't have to deal with it that long!"

"I know, I know. But still. I've hardly walked in hea-gah!" Winry tripped over her shoe and reached forward clinging to Ed's shoulders.

Winry's face flushed once again, "S-Sorry."

Ed's cheeks too were a light pink, "I-It's okay. Don't worry about it. Maybe you should change shoes…"

"Awww! Look at the love birds!"

Winry jumped away from Edward immediately after seeing Rose appear beside them, "N-No! I tripped!"

"I've heard that one before." Rose cooed.

"Really, she just tripped." Ed retorted.

"Fine, fine. Don't you two look all dolled up for picture day."

"Yeah, you too. I didn't even know you had a dress like that." Winry mused.

"Winry, I didn't know you owned a dress, period."

"Why does everyone think that!"

"Cause you're you."

"Okay. Point taken."

* * *

><p>They stood in line for the pictures. Edward continuously poking Winry in the back because of his boredom. "Ed! Stop!" Winry sneered.<p>

"But its fun annoying you."

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Whatever."

"Don't give me tongue, missy." Edward teased.

"Oh, that sounds kinky." Rose cooed.

Winry's face flushed, "Sh-Shut up, Rose! You know that's not what he meant."

She giggled, "Oh lighten up, don't get your panties in a twist."

"Rose, there's a guy right there!" Winry replied pointing at Edward.

"I don't really care." Edward murmured.

Rose grinned, "See he's cool with it. See, don't get your panties in a twist for me even saying that."

"Rose, you can be _very_ embarrassing at times, you know that?"

"Well ya know, I try."

Ed spoke up, changing the subject, "So, where's everyone else? Mei and all the others."

"Oh, different grades take pictures at different times."

He nodded, "Yeah that'd make sense."

"Indeed it does." Winry giggled.

"Next!" The man called.

"Well… that's me." Winry chimed as she walked over to the stool on the backdrop.

Edward moved up in line watching Winry's picture be taken, Rose poked him in the back, "Don't be such a creeper, Elric."

His face flushed a bit, "I-I'm not."

"Okay. Since she's not here, I'm going to be blunt. Do you have a crush on my best friend or not because I have a feeling she likes you."

His face flushed deeper, "N-No! I-I mean… I've only been here a week!"

"Love at first sight right? That's a possibility. Do you like her or not, answer the question."

"Well…maybe a little."

"A little isn't enough. Answer it!"

"Yes! Okay! I like…" His voice dropped lower, "I like Winry…"

"Well then ask her out, dumbass!"

"I've only been here a week!"

"Next!" The photographer called.

Rose's eyes narrowed, "Don't think you're getting out of this. I'm finding you later, Ed."

Said boy gulped, "Right…"


	4. Chapter 4

_I know you all want to kill me. I should be writing this faster... BUT! I think you will all enjoy this chapter even though it's really freakin' short. BUT OH WELL! It's an update right? ^^ Please like it!_

_**Disclaimer: **I am no cow... I am a monkey  
><em>

* * *

><p>"They <em>will<em> get together if it's the last damn thing I do!" Rose sneered walking down the hall next to the young Mei.

The smaller girl sighed, "Rose... Are you sure that setting up is the best way to go? Shouldn't we let it happen on its own?"

"It might not be the best way, but it's the fastest. I want to see those two making out by next week!"

Mei shook her head, "Ew." She stopped paying attention only to run into a certain blonde Elric. She instantly blushed and twirled a finger in her hair, "Oh hey Alphonse, sorry I didn't mean to run into you."

He only shook his head, "No it's fine."

Rose smirked, "It seems you Elrics have a habit of running into cute girls, it wouldn't be on purpose would it?"

Al's face became a pale pink, "No! I wasn't paying attention is all!"

Mei nodded, "Y-Yeah! Me too! I was listening to your plot to get Edward and Winry together!"

Rose only chuckled, "Yeah, yeah."

Alphonse cocked a brow, "Did you say Edward and Winry? As in my brother and Winry Rockbell?"

The older girl nodded, "Yup! I'm setting them up! No matter what! They are both so into each other and it's obvious! So I'm going to push it along and get them together."

Al shook his head, "My brother isn't really good with girls."

Mei gave the blonde a funny look, "What? He flirts with Winry all the time."

"No. That's not flirting. Well not on purpose, my brother sees Winry as a best friend, so that's how he's going to treat her, no matter what gender she is."

Rose shook her head, "No. You don't see him in our class. He's defiantly flirting, plus he admitted it to me."

Al's eyes widened, "Admitted what?"

"That he liked Winry."

The younger Elric seemed stunned. _His brother told Rose he liked Winry but not him!_

"Yeah, she asked him the other day." Mei agreed.

"Well, if he really does like her... then I approve." Al replied.

Rose scoffed, "Like you decide who your brother dates or something."

"Yeah, yeah."

Mei turned her head to see the two they had been talking about walking down the hall, "Hey, there they are!"

Rose spun on heel immediately towards them, "Ed! Winry!"

Edward turned around and greeted Rose, "Oh, hey Rose."

"Did you think about what I told you?"

The boy's face flushed slightly, "Yes..."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I am."

"Well I think that-wait. Did you say yes!" Rose's eyes widened. _Hell that was easier than she thought! _

Winry glanced between the two, "What's going on?"

Edward smiled, "I'll tell you later, let's get to class." He grabbed her arm and rushed past Rose and the others.

Rose stood in disbelief, "He's actually going to ask her! Well hell! I wish it was always that easy! Now it's time to hook you up with someone Mei!"

Mei shook her head immediately, "No! No, no, no!"

Rose nudged her arm and dropped her voice, "You know you like him..."

"No!"

Al glanced back at her, "What?"

Mei shook her head and quickly raced past him, "Nothing! I'll talk to you later Al! You too Rose!"

Rose crossed her arms and smirked, glancing up at Al, "You like her don't you?"

Al's face flushed and he gazed away, "Um..."

* * *

><p>Winry pulled her arm away from her friend, "Ed, what's going on? You have to tell me."<p>

Edward turned towards her then gazed down at his feet, "Well... Rose talked to me about something the other day, and I took it into consideration."

The blonde girl tilted her head in confusion, "Like what?"

He shifted and gazed into her eyes, "I-I have some feelings for you Winry. We haven't known each other long, but I really do like you. You've been very kind to me and I think, I started to have feelings for you the day I met you. You don't have to date me... I understand if you don't want to. That's okay..."

Winry's face flushed, "Ed, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't wan-oof!"

She crushed him with a hug, "Of course I want to."


	5. Chapter 5

_WHAT. WHAT IS THIS? IS THIS AN UPDATE? WHY YES IT IS! -dodges bullets- Okay. So I haven't updated this...since December. -corner of shame- _

_I do have an excuse. TOTAL WRITER'S BLOCK. I updated and I was like: "Yay! I put them together so quickly! ...Shit what do I do now?" So I had no idea what to do. I was brain dead. I never need help for stories but I was crawling around begging for my friends to give me ideas. Too bad for me my friends are all in love with angst and want me to kill Al or something. I mean really? No. It's a fluffy high school story. Jebus. _

_SO HERE IS MY REALLY BIG APOLOGY. AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT. BUT JUST BE GLAD I COULD THINK OF SOMETHING. HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS. _

_I love you all~ -boot to the head- _

_**Disclaimer: **Me? No. I'd have more money.  
><em>

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>"So are you ready?"<p>

"Ed, we're just going to school..."

"I know! But it's out first day of school as a, ya know, _couple_."

Winry rolled her eyes at her new boyfriend, "Really, Ed? What're you worried about? It isn't that big of a deal. We'll be fine."

The blond boy took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He nodded, "Okay. You're right. I've just never had a girlfriend. I was just worried."

"What others think doesn't matter."

"Right."

Edward took his girlfriend's hand and led her into the school. He was still the new kid who now had a girlfriend right off the bat. Sure, that was sort of uncommon, especially for _him_ of all people. But he took that as a good thing.

The stares and whispers made Ed uneasy, everyone gazed at him like he had a second head. Some girls were glaring at Winry, other boys were staring evilly at him. The blond brushed it off. He could take them if he needed to. He needed to listen to Winry though, what others thought didn't matter.

Ed just hoped he could get through today.

* * *

><p>Rose catapulted herself at the two during lunch. Her red bangs swooshed into the couple's face, "You two are just so cute! I want to eat you!"<p>

"Cannibalism is illegal and frowned upon." Edward muttered.

"Oh stop being a stick in the mud, it was an expression. You two are adorable, now I need to set your brother up with a girl."

The blond nearly choked on his water, "W-What? No! Al doesn't need a girlfriend!"

"Oh but he does. Do you really think he wants to be his brother's third wheel?"

The older boy shrugged, "I guess not but-"

Rose held up a hand, "Save it, Elric. I'm setting your brother up with Mei whether you like it or not."

"Since when did you become Cupid?" Edward growled.

"Hey! You asked out Winry didn't you? I obviously am good at the relationship stuff."

Ed rolled his eyes, "If you're so 'great' at it then why don't you have a boyfriend of your own."

He paused when he felt Winry flinch next to him. He turned to her with a questioning expression before glancing up to Rose. Her teeth grit tightly together and her fist were clenched. She gazed at him and he noticed her eyes becoming glassy. What had he said?

"That's none of your fucking business Edward!" She growled before storming out of the cafeteria. The rest of the students near them had quieted for a moment.

He gazed at Winry, "What did I say?"

"…Rose's boyfriend died in car accident last year. They'd been together since middle school." Winry turned her head to the direction in which her friend had fled, "They had even planned to get married right after graduation. She hasn't been able to get over it since. It's still a touchy subject. I don't know if she'll ever get over it."

"Is that why she plays match-maker? To fill the void she doesn't have anymore?"

Winry shrugged, "That may be it. She just wants to see others happy."

"I feel like such an asshole…"

"You didn't know. Everyone makes mistakes."

"I really want to go apologize."

Winry shook her head, "No. Not yet. You should wait until she gets the nerve to come back and yell at you."

Ed sighed, "Yes, I'm so looking forward to that."

* * *

><p>Mei sat alone on the steps in front of the school. She sketched hearts all over the paper with a certain Elric's name in the center. She glanced to her side and jumped out of her skin seeing said boy next to her with his nose in a book.<p>

"A-Alphonse? What are you doing here?" Mei stuttered.

The blond boy's head shot up, "Me? Oh I saw you sitting here. You looked pretty focused and I didn't want to disturb you. But something happened at lunch between Brother and Rose and I didn't want to get involved. I saw you here and thought I'd take a seat."

"You could have said something, I wasn't really busy." She replied suddenly realizing what she had been drawing and slammed her notebook shut.

Al chuckled, "Something there that you obviously don't want me to see."

Mei's face flushed as she shuffled uncomfortably, "I-It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You sure I can't see?"

The raven haired girl shook her head vigorously, "I'm sure. I'd die of embarrassment if you saw."

The Elric grinned and elbowed her lightly, "If you say so, Mei."

"I do say so."

Suddenly, the bell rang startling them both. Alphonse stood, "Well, class time. I'll talk to you later Mei."

"Yeah," She stood, "I'll talk to you later."

As the blond walked away, Mei gazed at him before sighing. "I really hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah I know. I haven't updated this in over a year. Yell at me all you want. Yada yada. I just haven't had any inspiration on this story. But now I have a second wind and I want to get this done before the New Year. So. Here we go. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nope. _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 6<em>

Edward couldn't stand it anymore. He wasn't going to wait for Rose to come back and yell at him. He had to go apologize. The guilt was eating him alive. Ed rose from his place at the cafeteria table. Winry gave him a questioning stare but he merely shook his head.

Ed peeped his head outside to see the girl he was looking for. She sat on a bench with her face in her hands. The blond boy made his way over to her and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know about your boyfriend."

Rose sniffled and gazed over at him, "I know you didn't and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you for something you didn't even know."

Ed leaned his chin into his hand, "Is that why you try to set all your friends up with boys? To fill a void?"

The girl shook her head, "No. I just want them to have what I used to have. And I really want a new boyfriend but I'm just afraid… afraid of…"

"You're afraid of losing someone else you really care about." He finished.

She let out a sigh, "Yeah."

"Rose, you're a really nice girl. You can be pushy and annoying sometimes-"

"Hey!"

"-But I think that any guy at this school would be dying to have you. They'd be dumb if they didn't." Ed said with a smile.

"Ed. Are you coming onto me?" Rose faked a gasp, "How horrible! What would Winry think?"

The blond bristled, "Shut up! That's not what I meant!"

She giggled at the boy, "I know. Thank you Ed, you're not such a bad guy yourself. Winry's a really lucky girl. You'd better take care of her."

"I will, don't worry." He replied with a nod.

"She really likes you. She's been searching for a 'Prince Charming' for a while." Rose said with a snicker.

Ed shrugged, "But, I'm no Prince Charming. I'm just a guy."

"Maybe so. I don't see you as a Prince Charming kind of guy. But… you're _Winry's_ Prince Charming, and that's all that matters."

"I see what you mean. Hey wait, when did this turn into a therapy session for me? It was supposed to be for _you_."

Rose gave him a smile, "Well you cheered me up. And hey, I do want a new boyfriend so if you have any suggestions…"

"No."

"Aw c'mon, be nice to me! I hooked you up with your girlfriend!"

"No, Rose." Ed replied as he stood and headed back towards the cafeteria.

The girl stood and trailed after him, "Not just a little hint? Towards any guy? I'll take a loser at this point!"

"You're still really shameless."

"Aw Ed! Please!"

"No!"

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks and Ed was trying so hard to be a good boyfriend. It was difficult because he felt pretty awkward with everything he did. It just wasn't something he was deemed good at. Give him a chemistry book? No problem. Give him a girlfriend? He is completely lost. But it was slowly getting better. Or at least, he thought it was.<p>

"So, Win, are you doing anything this weekend?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Nothing really, I don't have to work until next week, why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go somewhere. With me, maybe? Anything you want. We can go to the park, we could see a movie, go skating… unless skating isn't cool anymore. I don't really know." He grumbled.

Winry's lips tilted up slightly, "Ed, are you trying to ask me to go on a date with you?"

"Yes?"

"Then yes, I'll go on a date with you. We can go see a movie and then we can go eat somewhere. That's okay, right?" She asked.

"That's completely okay. Whatever you want to do."

* * *

><p>Maybe this 'girlfriend' stuff wasn't as hard as Edward had thought. Or maybe Winry was just really low maintenance. She bought the popcorn, because she refused to let him do it, and she picked their seats. Ed had cautiously wrapped his arm around her shoulder, unsure of what he was doing exactly. Winry merely snuggled into his arm and continued to watch the movie. The blond let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. She giggled slightly at his relieved sigh.<p>

"Thanks for this." She whispered.

His face heated.

* * *

><p>He walked her to her front door as she clenched his hand. She turned to him when they reached the door, "Thanks Ed, this was really sweet of you. I'm glad you're making an effort."<p>

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah, well, I really like you so I thought I should try my hardest."

"Aw, you do care." She giggled.

"Yeah, I do. So, are you going back to work tomorrow?"

Winry gave a sigh, "Yup, I can't have the customers complaining to my granny too much."

"Maybe I could bring you lunch?" Ed asked with a shrug.

Winry gave a soft smile, "I'd like that."

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see you…" Winry mumbled as she watched him turn to walk away. She cleared her throat and he spun back around, confused.

He tilted his head, "Yeah?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

Ed's face flushed, "I might be?" He swaggered slowly back towards his new girlfriend. Winry knew this was his slow area. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Do you have an idea now?" She asked.

He nodded, "Just a little." He leaned forward and barely brushed his lips to hers. He began to lean in and-

"Winry! Girl, what are you doing? We have work tomorrow! You need to get to bed!" Winry's grandmother, Pinako, called from the bedroom window.

The blonde squeezed her eyes and scrunched her face in frustration. She was trying to hold back an embarrassed blush as she placed her attention back on Ed, "Maybe next time."

He reared back from her, "Uh, yeah. Next time."

Winry smiled as she walked inside her house. "Good night, Ed."

Edward grinned, "Night."

* * *

><p>It turns out, Edward wouldn't be bringing her lunch that day. Something awful had happened…<p>

Ed's phone rang on the counter, he was in his bedroom so Alphonse picked it up for him.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Edward?"_

"No ma'am, this is his younger brother Alphonse."

_"This is Winry's grandmother, Pinako. Something's happened…"_

Al sprinted upstairs to his brother's room. He slammed open the door to see Ed sprawled out on his bed, in his underwear, asleep. Alphonse would've taken a photo if the situation weren't so serious, "Brother! Edward! Get up! Now!"

Ed flew out of bed with a start, "Alphonse! What the hell!"

"Winry's been in an accident! She was repairing one of the cars and something malfunctioned. I don't know all the details but she's in the hospital! Her grandmother just called so you'd know."

Edward felt his heart sink into his stomach, "What?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Basically a filler. I read about Winry's "accident" actually happening to someone. It was really hard to describe. It might seem like jumbled nonsense. I don't know. It's 4:30 AM you guys. _

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7<em>

Edward raced through the hospital doors in a panic. How bad was this? Was it fatal? You never know while working with cars. His heart was on edge. This was just his luck. Maybe he jinxed her. Maybe he was actually bad luck. She was probably better off without him.

_Stop. Stop right there Ed. _He told himself. _You don't even know what happened yet._

He stormed through waiting room and then saw her grandmother. He hurried over to her, "Is Winry okay?"

Pinako gave a small nod, "She's gonna be fine. There are a few bumps, bruises, and cuts. One's gonna need some stitches and she's got a broken wrist, but other than that she's fine."

He gave a sigh of relief, "What happened exactly?"

"I left her alone for a few minutes and something malfunctioned. One of the cars came off of ramp and started rolling towards the back of the one she was working on. She didn't notice until she stepped away for a moment to check the work. Then when she turned around the car was right there and she tried to get out of the way. She almost did but her wrist got caught between the two cars. She got a few cuts and bruises from trying prevent the cars from hitting. It was a freak thing really, something like that doesn't usually happen. She's lucky she isn't losing her entire hand. She's _extremely_ lucky that she got out the way. A man died like that, ya know."

Freak accidents like that are the worst. There's no way to predict them… but Edward was relieved that she was okay. She wouldn't have to miss school and everything would be okay. Although, he couldn't help the feeling biting at him that this happened right after their first date. Maybe he really had jinxed her.

"Thanks for telling me. I'm glad she's okay."

"I'm glad she has you to care about her. You're better than that last sloozy boy she had. God, how I hated him. The boy treated Winry awfully. After that she decided no more boys until she finds the 'right one'. What about you? Did you have any girlfriends that your parents didn't like?"

"I-uh… I actually focused more on school than anything else the past few years. So, Winry's actually my first girlfriend."

"Ohhh, she snagged a bookworm this time, did she? Well Edward, I'm happy for the two of you. But I must tell you, you do one thing that my granddaughter isn't ready for and I'll have your head. Got it?"

He gulped nervously, "Y-Yes ma'am. And when, by your definition, be ready for anything?"

"When she graduates."

"I figured that much."

A nurse walked out into the waiting room and over to Pinako, "Ma'am, your granddaughter is all patched up now. She's free to go."

The old woman stood. "Alright, send her out then."

The nurse nodded walked back to a certain wing of the hospital. Winry walked out behind the nurse the second time she appeared. Her blue eyes met his golden ones and he shrugged and gave a grin. Winry leaped over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm so glad you're here."

Ed chuckled, "Slow down there, you're healing."

"Oh this is nothing for a mechanic."

Pinako smirked, "Spoken like a true Rockbell."

* * *

><p>Winry had expected that Ed would be a little worried about her after the accident, but not this worried. He was so protective. He had to make sure her wrist didn't touch anything. And she meant <em>anything<em>. It was sweet that he cared though. She guessed she should be grateful he cared instead not caring at all.

"_How are you doing, girl?"_ Rose asked from the phone.

Winry hugged the phone between her ear and shoulder as she sat in her bathtub, "Pretty good I guess, I just got Ed to go home."

"_He was there _again_?"_

"He's just worried. I think he even feels guilty for some reason, like it's his fault somehow."

Rose scoffed, _"Doesn't he know what freak accidents happen all the time?"_

"I think he does but, I dunno, he just seems on edge. And Granny's been enjoy the extra company. Now she has someone else to blather her old stories to."

"_So Edward is 'Granny Approved'?" _

"Oh, extremely. She hasn't stopped telling him how much she likes him more than my past boyfriends. She said she's finally happy that I have a bookworm instead of a 'wanna be motorcycle junkie' as she likes to call them."

"_Oh yeah, I remember that bad-boy stage. Turned out well for you, didn't it?" _

"Yeah… you're funny. So how's the love life on your end? Any new takers?"

She sighed, _"Not really. Looks like I'll be the weird girl on TV who brings her cousin to the school dance."_

"School dance?"

"_Um yeah, the Winter Formal that is in 3 weeks? Did you forget? You better not have. You signed up to help me."_

"I did forget Rose, but I'll totally make it up to you. I'll even get Edward to help."

"_Oh hell no, do you know how OCD that boy is? In Physics he was getting frustrated because his numbers kept turning up odd. And that his pencils weren't properly fitting on the desk the way he wanted. He would get so agitated that he might destroy the school gym, Win. No Edwards." _

"You sure he can't just-"

"_No Winry! You've already got the boy attached to your hip for a broken _wrist_! Do you want him up your ass even more?"_

"Oh come on Rose…" Winry bit her lip to try to keep in her smile, "I think he's really sweet."

"_Why did I hook you guys up again?"_

"Because you're a wonderful friend?"

"_Damn right I am."_

* * *

><p>Winry strutted down the school hallways to her locker. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder and she spun around to face her boyfriend. Ed smiled and shrugged, "Hey."<p>

Her lips turned upward to match his grin, "Hey yourself."

"Are you feeling better today?"

The mechanic giggled at him, "I'm not sick, Ed. I just have a broken wrist and some stitches. I'll be alright. I never knew you were such a worry wart."

"I'm normally not, actually. I just kinda feel guilty that I couldn't do something. I mean, isn't it ironic that you get hurt right after our first _date_? What if I cursed you or something?" He grumbled.

"You didn't do anything to cause this, Ed. I promise."

"But Win-"

"It's fine, you dummy."

"You sure?"

"Positive."


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm trying so hard to finish this story. I've honestly lost inspiration, but I refuse to leave stories unfinished. So I'm going to finish this soon. I've finally got some ideas. So I might get this updated quickly. I really want to start writing different and longer stories. This chapter is extremely short. The next will be longer. _

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Winry approached her boyfriend at school, leaning against his locker with a small smile. He noticed her and tilted his head, "Yes?"

"Soooo, my grandmother is having a little family get together and she invited you. I- I mean… _she_ would really love it if you came too." Winry stated anxiously.

"Oh, I bet. I know she loves to give me her cooking."

"That she does!"

Edward shut his locker and turned back to his girlfriend, "So, does she know you're using her as an excuse to invite me to dinner with your family…or…?"

"I know I made it obvious, didn't I?"

"A little bit."

The blond teen spun on his heel to start headed towards his first class. Winry trailed behind him, "You never answered."

"Oh, I didn't?"

"No. You didn't." She chewed her lip and glanced at the floor as she followed him. "If you don't want to, it's alright. My family can be intimidating, I get it."

"Yeah, your granny doesn't mess around. Did you know that she threw condoms at me?"

Winry's face flushed and her face became a look of horror, "She did what?"

Ed clicked his tongue, "Yeah… Told me that if we were going to do it, it better not be under her roof and we should use protection. She didn't want grandkids before you were in your 20s."

"Oh. My. God. Edward I am so sorry. I bet you were so embarrassed. She doesn't know when to stop talking sometimes. I can't believe she did that. She can be so overbearing. I am so, so, so sorry. Wow this is awful. I just can't believe-"

"Winry," Ed's hand came down on her shoulder, "chill."

"Chill?"

"Yes. Your granny already invited me to dinner and she also told me to say that to you." Ed snickered.

"Ugh! She's an evil old woman." Winry whined as the two took their seats in their class.

"I thought it was pretty funny." Edward replied as he sat.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Of course you'd take her side."

"No sides. But freaking you out is funny. I never took you as one to get so embarrassed."

"You got so embarrassed the first time I held your hand that you almost turned pink. Don't talk to me about embarrassment."

"We don't speak of that."

* * *

><p>Edward sat at the table as Pinako set out the dinner plates for the cousin that should be arriving. "Can I do anything?" He asked.<p>

"You just sit there and look nice. If you don't then I will make you clean the dishes."

The blond chuckled, "Yes ma'am."

"Now," Pinako set a large pot on the table, "about the Winter Formal."

"Um…?"

"You're taking Winry, I'm assuming?" She chimed as she added more plates of food.

"Well, I haven't exactly asked. I didn't know if she really wanted to go."

Pinako gave a shrug, "Maybe. She is on the committee."

"Yeah, but Winry likes organizing things anyway." He snorted.

The old woman gave a nod, "This is true. I believe she wants to go even if she won't admit it. Do you have a plan to ask her?"

"A rose? Maybe?"

"Get her earrings."

"Earrings?"

"Yes, boy. I said earrings. You deaf?"

"No!"

* * *

><p>"Riza! You're here!" Winry squealed as she ran up to give the other female a hug. Edward stood awkwardly watching the girls reunite.<p>

Riza pulled herself away from her younger cousin, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh! Riza, this is Edward, my boyfriend." Winry stated with a smile.

Ed held out a hand and shook hers politely, "Nice to meet you Edward," She said. He gave a nod in return.

His girlfriend nudged him, "What's with you being all shy?"

"I'm not shy!"

Winry rolled her eyes, "Granny said you were bringing someone with you. Where are they?"

"Oh, my boyfriend is with me as well. Roy is just finishing a phone-call. He'll be inside in a few minutes."

"Granny will complain if he takes too long."

"That she will."

The dinner swept by faster than Edward had expected. He found out that Riza's boyfriend was a total dick! The older guy kept making quips about Ed being short, his hair was too blond, or asked why way too much.

Ed eventually came out of his shell and started fighting back with the man. That is before Pinako told the two boys to shut up. Edward couldn't help it! He was growing irritated with this obnoxious guy. Maybe Riza and Roy will break up. That was Ed won't have to deal with this again.


	9. Chapter 9

_The next chapter will be the last. I know this got shorter as it progressed. This was not the plot I had originally planned for this story, but I really just haven't had inspiration for this story. So I'm finishing it up and I will start a much better Fullmetal story with an actual plot. I'm also writing a bunch of Kingdom Hearts stories currently, so if you're into that, go check those out. Thanks!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The small box in Edward's pocket felt extremely heavy. He wasn't exactly sure how he had planned to this. Ed was nervous. He really liked Winry, he didn't want to mess this up. That would suck ass if he messed something up with the first girl he really liked. The blond anxiously stood by his girlfriend's locker, waiting for her to arrive.

Soon Winry trotted up with her backpack over her shoulder. Her wrist was still bandaged, but more mobile.

Winry gave a grin when she approached, "Hey."

"Hey. How's your morning?" Ed asked, attempting to keep his cool.

"Much better now that I get to see you." She chimed.

He chuckled, "Oh smooth."

"As ice. So what are you up to?" Winry sprung open her locker as Edward began to speak.

"I was wondering something."

"Oh? What?"

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box. He hid the jewelry behind his back as he continued to speak, "Well your granny and I were speaking the other night, and she said that you wanted to go to the formal."

The girl shrugged, "Maybe, I do."

"Well then, I'd like it if you went with me."

"Are you asking me to the formal?"

He popped the box out from behind his back, "I'm asking."

"Aw Ed!" She took the box and opened it. Her eyes shimmered when she saw the glimmering earrings. "Yes, of course I'll go with you."

"Really? You like them?"

"I love them!" She squeaked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Edward's arms circled around her waist, "I'm so glad you like them."

Winry released him, "You're the sweetest! How'd you know I loved earrings? I haven't talked about them that much."

"A little birdy told me."

* * *

><p>"You two are so adorable!" Rose squealed.<p>

Winry sat on the ladder as she hung streamers from the gymnasium ceiling. Her wrist was sore, but she could still work. She nodded, "He's really sweet."

Her friend nodded, "Ed can also be annoying though. He is so, I dunno, different. One minute he's got a temper and the next he is shy and awkward. He's like a little roller coaster." Rose smoothed a cloth across one of the tables.

"Al is nothing like Ed." Mei quipped in.

Rose set down another table cloth, "Oh yeahhh, how is your romance with an Elric going?"

Mei shrugged while she tapped up a sign, "They're good, I think."

Winry pinned another streamer, "Has he asked you to the dance yet?"

"Well… no. I think that he thinks I don't want to go." Mei sighed.

"Oh girl! Just tell him! Or ask him yourself. If I need to I can go give him a boost. I gave Ed the confidence boost to ask out Win."

Winry rolled her eyes, "You'll be fine Mei. Al really likes you. He talks about you when I go to Ed's house."

Mei's demeanor pepped up, "He does?"

The blonde smiled, "Of course! It's not a one-sided thing! Just ask him before someone else does. You'd better hurry. He's a cutie, ya know."

Rose grinned, "I think I smell a date!"

"I'll do it!"

"You go girl!"

* * *

><p>Rose sighed as she made her way to her locker. Everyone was getting a date, except her. She was nearly out of options! What if she had to go alone?<p>

The girl approached her destination and stood before the locker. There was a small note hanging out of the locker vent. Rose tilted her head curiously before pulling out the sheet of paper. She read: "'I know we don't talk much, but I'd like to take you to the formal.'" It wasn't signed from anyone. Rose turned around and there stood nerdy, little Kain Fuery.

"Kain? You want to take me to the formal?"

He nodded and nervously handed her a rose, "Yes, if you'd like to go with someone. I'll go."

Rose smiled gratefully, "You're such a sweetie, thank you." She gleefully took the rose from his hand. "This is beautiful."

"It reminded me of you. Because you're pretty and, ya know, you're name is Rose and-"

"I get it. You don't have to explain. This is really nice. I'll go with you."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I'll go."

Kain relaxed, "Wow. I can't believe this worked. I was so nervous."

"No need to be nervous. It's just me. Plain ol' Rose!" She giggled.

"I don't think you're plain at all."

Rose felt the butterflies begin to slowly float in her stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Kain and Rose might seem like an unlikely couple, but I've seen it shipped before and thought it was cute. So don't hate mannn. I had to get Rose a date. <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for reading! I know it's really short for an ending but I hope you enjoyed this short story while it lasted. Thanks for the support!_

_I'll have a much longer FMA story out soon, but I'd like to get some of my other stories started first. Thanks! BYEEEE!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Edward picked Winry up in his truck, helping her into her seat so she wouldn't snag her dress. The two talked casually the ride to the dance. Edward just smiled as he listened to Winry talk about her mechanics. She was always so enthusiastic about it. He felt a feeling swirling in his gut. The Elric started to get lost in his own mind, tuning Winry out. He knew he liked her a lot, but when he looked at her it felt like magic. All of the sudden everything seemed different. …Did he love Winry?

"Ed? You okay? You just spaced out."

He was awakened from his trance, "Yeah! I'm fine. Completely fine."

"Don't worry me like that. I thought you'd gone deaf for a moment."

"Sorry. I have a lot on my mind."

Winry giggled, "No need for that. We're supposed to have fun tonight!"

"Yeah… fun."

* * *

><p>Edward simply refused to get out on the dance floor. He claimed he "wasn't much of a dancer". But Winry danced her heart out as Ed watched from the sidelines. He smiled as he watched her enjoy herself. The blond glanced over at his brother and Mei. That little girl was obsessed with Al, but he guessed that was okay. At least Al was better with girls than he was. Ed was amazed he got a girlfriend to begin with.<p>

It was then Rose snuck up behind him, she gave Ed a nudge, "And why aren't you dancing with your girlfriend?"

"I'm a really bad dancer. I'd rather not embarrass myself."

"Then why'd you ask her to a _dance_?"

"Because she really wanted to come! Now who did you end up here with, Mrs. Popularity?" He sneered.

"Kain Fuery."

"Really? That's not someone I'd suspect you to come with."

Rose tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Yeah, but he's a cutie. I don't mind. He's really sweet."

"Well I'm glad you found someone to bring you."

"Yeah, me too."

Winry trotted up to Edward eagerly, "One dance."

"Winnnn…" He whined with a pout.

"Please, just one. I don't want to be that girl that has a date that won't dance with her. Please, Eddy, please."

Rose grinned, "C'mon Ed, be a good boyfriend."

He groaned, "Fine."

"Yay!" Winry grabbed her boyfriend by the arm and dragged him out to the dance floor. She wound her arms around his neck as Ed awkwardly found his footing. He placed his arms around her waist and the two swayed to the slow beat.

"Sorry I'm so awful at this."

"Just don't step on my toes and I won't have to hit you."

"Thanks, that's reassuring."

"I'm just joking," She paused, "Kind of."

He chuckled at her and attempted to keep with her slow pace, "I'm really no good at this. I have no rhythm."

"I know, but you're trying."

Edward snorted, "Wow, you're so nice."

"I'm the best."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for bringing me to the dance. I know social settings aren't really your thing. It was really sweet of you." Winry smiled as she sat in Ed's vehicle beside him.<p>

"I just knew how much you wanted to go, so I decided that you should."

"Thank you, Ed, really."

"It's no problem."

He walked her to the door, "Well, I guess that's it…" He turned around uncomfortably to leave when Winry stopped him.

"Ed, I think you're forgetting something."

"What's that?"

The blonde yanked him by his collar towards her. She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Edward stood there like a bump on a log until finally he came to his senses. He allowed his lips to dance with hers before she pulled away. Winry smiled at him, "That's what."

"Oh."

Winry smiled at her boyfriend, "See you later?"

"Yeah, see you later."


End file.
